Never Alone Again
by Greyfus
Summary: Mike lost his parents in an accident that killed them on impact and his girlfriend Sarah cheats on him with another man, He feels like theres nothing to live anymore in life, so he heads to Freddy Fazbears at his work schedule and is willing to make it his last night to give the animatronics a chance to stuff him in the suit, but then something happens differently than he expected.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Day

_**Hello! welcome to my first ever FNAF Fanfiction story! I'm very excited to write this and i hope i can entertain you guys with it and i will make it as long as i can to the whole story im doing. please leave a review and tell me what you think after you reach the ends of my chapters! i wanna know what you guys thoughs about it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS! IT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON!**_

* * *

"_Why is this happening to me... why do I have to be the one deserve this torturous consequence?" I miss my mom… I miss my dad…. And why, my only love one backstabs me with another man… I don't want to live this life anymore…" mike said to himself, sitting inside his car in front of the place his job he has… Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, which he started about a month ago. He was ready to give up his soul by these animatronics that will stuff him inside a suit finally since day 1._

**18 hours earlier**

**6:00 AM, Thursday, March 19****th**

"Well easy like always" Mike says when he exits the security office and heads outside to his car. He thought to himself of what he said back there. "I wish it was easy to forget about my parents dying in that fatal accident…" Mike sighs deeply but then he has that someone that cared for him by his side, Sarah. Beautiful, long brown hair, green eyes, she loves him and so does Mike. But since some days when Mike got the job, Sarah has been acting strange lately, like if she was hiding something from Mike. "I should buy Sarah a little gift since it's been 4 months now being together…" Mike starts the car and drives to a nearby store to get a gift for Sarah. Mike looks down on his watch"

**6:10 AM**

"I should take no less than 20 minutes, I don't want her to think I got killed at work…" Mike remembered telling Sarah about his 1st day at the job, telling her about what happened at the pizzeria, he almost regret telling her about it since he thinks she will look at him like a crazy person, but what shocked Mike, she stayed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

***DIINNNGGGG DOONNNNGG* 6:00AM Tuesday, February 3****th**

Mike is sweating heavenly and relieved that the night was over, he quickly ran outside and started his car and drove to his house as fast as possible. Mike quickly park his car and charged inside and closes the door, which startled Sarah awake of her sleep. "Mike! Is that you!?" She quickly got off from bed and head to the entrance with caution, and then she sees Mike sitting against the door with fear on his face. "Mike what happened to you at work!?" Then he slowly looks at her and says whispery "they are alive… Sarah they move!" "What moves!?" replied back Sarah. "The animatronic, the bunny move! On my first night at work he moved! He was outside my door Sarah!" Mike says while trying to not show too much fear. Sarah kneels down in front of him and hugs him, "Mike this is going to sound suicidal but you need to keep on going, we need this money, and even both of us with jobs can't even catch up with the bills coming in when we were late on the last one…" Mike looks at her and says "but… the phone guy, he says they are capable of killing me by stuffing me in a suit, filled with wires and bars. Sarah they think I'm a damn endoskeleton and they will keep on coming up to my office until they got the job done! I don't want to die!" Sarah gave Mike a weird look, "But can't you just leave the doors close the whole shift?" He gets up finally but the fear still conquers him "Since they got a tight budget on the place, I have to conserve power the whole night or else everything will be shutoff, including the safety doors" Mike replies. Sarah stands up and hugs him "please keep on going… Do it for me Mike, I don't want to live in the streets…" Mike then lifts her chin up and says "Ok… I will" Mike has no choice since all the available jobs are taken except for the night guard job he took. Not knowing what else is going to hit him at the pizzeria.

_**Now**_

Mike walks around the section of the store where they sell flowers and other gifts that are under 10 dollar's, he picks up a bouquet of roses and Sarah's favorite chocolate bar. He then heads up to a cashier and hands down the items. The cashier notices Mikes outfit and talks to Mike. "I'm guessing you work at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?" Mike looks up at him "yeah… sadly to say." The cashier asks him a question, "how long have you been working there?" said curiously. "About a month now." The cashier then takes Mike money for the gift he's purchasing and gives him back the change. "Have you heard of the Bite of 87?" he says to Mike "No I never heard of it…" "Well from what I heard when I used to work there as a janitor, everything went batshit crazy that day, can't remember how it goes though, I quit the job a week early before it happened" Mike curiosity when all over his head, wanting to know what happened "have a good day man "said Mike when he exited the store and head to his car, resting Sarah's gift on the passenger's seat. When he arrives home, he checks his watch, "7:00AM? Damn I didn't know it took me that long in there" He chuckled, when he reaches inside his house, he went to the bedroom and Sarah is not there. "Sarah? I'm home" He looked around and she is not in the house, and he just realizes her car is gone also. "Where is she? Why is she out at this time? Her job starts at 1:00PM for god sakes." He puts the gifts down on top of the dresser and notices a note on it. "Is this Sarah left me?" He reads the note

_**If you are reading this Mike, well I feel bad for you. I don't want to live in a house no more with a crazy minded man. I'm through with you and I will never come back to the house ever again. I never even loved you since we met. All I wanted from you is the money, turns out I met and slept with a man that is way better than your poor self, He has a better house than this piece of crap and he makes more money in the month more than you do, and he doesn't look like a sack of shit eyes like you. By the way all the stuff I've said of how sorry I am for your parents loss, I didn't care a single thing about it. Hope you have this shitty life with that shitty job still because you can't be better.**_

_**Sarah**_

"What….." Mike feels his body fill with anger and sadness together, tears running down, then he starts destroying the roses and smashes the furniture's with all his fury inside. "THAT FUCKING SELFISH LYING BITCH! SHE FUCKING PLAYED ME THE WHOLE TIME!" Mike kept on screaming and breaking for 5 minutes around the house and then sits on his couch, face all red and covered in tears. He looks at the picture on the coffee table and shows him with is parents back then when Mike was 11 years old. "Mom….Dad….why is this happening to me...Does god hate me?" Then he makes a decision a few seconds later "I will meet you guys up there soon…. Tonight…. 

* * *

_**Woo! i think i did good i guess on my first chapter... oh well i will be doing chapter 2 asap if im not busy with projects in school -_- have a good day guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Parents

**_HELLO! heres chapter 2 of my story and remember to leave a review of what you guys think at the end of the chapters! hope i did good :p_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Parents**

**Now**

Mike checks his watch while he sits in the car still, waiting for it to be midnight

**11:35PM**

Mike grabs his bag for work and unzips the bag open, inside contains his picture of his parents, a 6 pack of beer and a flask of hard liquor. "Well if I die I might as well die not sober for my last night right?" He opens a can of beer and gulps it down, then another, and after another until the 6 pack was done. Mike didn't like alcohol at all since he gets drunk very easily and his first hangover lasted almost half the day. Then he starts to hiccup, letting himself know he needs more than a 6 pack. He opens a flask and takes a sip of it quickly. "Wow! This is some strong fucking liquor!" He knew he was already drunk since everything he's seeing is getting a little bit blurry now. Checks his watch again for the second time

**11:45PM**

"I guess… it's time to go die now… *hic*. He stumbles to get out of the car and locks it, with his bag on his back and flask on his left hand. He had trouble figuring out which key is the front door of the pizzeria. "So…many keys, why *hic* so many?" Then seconds later he finally found the key and opens it, he enters and locks the door behind him with a little bit of struggle. Mike makes his way to the security room and he throws his bag at the chair, a noise of a glass breaking didn't studded Mike since he was drunk and can't hear very well. He stubbles to walk to the main area of the pizzeria where Freddy and the gang are at, takes another sip from the flask starts to cry. He was so drunk that he had to put his hand on the tables the whole time so he won't lose his balance when walking. Then he now stands in front of the stage, trying to keep his balance while face to face to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. "You guys… have a lucky *hic* night today… I cant live my life anymore *hic. My girlfriend cheated on me… and my parents… *hic*." Mike then goes down on his knees and cried like a waterfall, his whole face was red and covered in tears while he looks at the animatronics.

"**WHY ME!? WHHYYY!?"**

"**WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"**

"**DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?!"**

"**WHY DO YOU ROBOTS WANT TO KILL ME!? WHAT IS THE PURPOSE?!"**

"**IM NOT A FUCKING ENDOSKELETON! IM A GOD DAMN HUMAN BEING!"**

Mike hiccups were gone after that screaming but still taken over by the alcohol in his mind and body. He tries to get up but couldn't do so without falling on his ass. He picked himself up with a support of a nearby chair and is now standing. Mike said while looking at the dirty checker floor of the pizzeria, "Kill me… I don't want to live… I want to meet them…. Up there…. There's no purpose for me to go on anymore…* He takes a big sip of the liquor and then he turns around. What Mike doesn't know how much alcohol he consumed, he can't even stand. Then Mike trips and hit his head on the table hard. Knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground, all he sees now is darkness and hears a beeping noise before he is out cold.

**12:00AM**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**3 months ago. December 23**__**rd**__** Tuesday. Mike Schmidt's house**_

_**7:00PM**_

"Woo another year without setting the house on fire. Yay" Mike said sarcastically. He lived in a 1 bedroom apartment where it's only the paradise he has. He sets up food on the table for him and his parents that are coming around an hour. Tonight he cooked some mash potatoes with some corn and chicken, for dessert he bought a small chocolate cake that 4 people can eat it. Despite that it took mike 2 hours carefully making the food since he has no experience in cooking himself.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Mike quickly looks at the door, "that must be Sarah at the door" He opens the door and it's her wearing a dress and carried a carton of eggnog. "You have to be insane to wear that in a 40 degree weather Sarah" Mike said. "I don't give a fuck Mike; I want to look pretty, cold or not." Sarah puts the eggnog down on the table and sits down, so does mike. "How long till they get here Mike?" He checks his watch, "around 5 minutes now." "Ok, I'm so hungry I want to eat now." Mike snapped a little bit, "we are not eating until they get here; it's a family dinner Sarah." Both of them waited, and waited, and waited. An hour later Mike's parents didn't come by yet, and Sarah was on her phone the whole time while Mike was sitting staring in space, waiting for them.

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Finally they're here!" Sarah replied. Mike looked at her seriously "really Sarah?" He opens the door expecting to see his mom and dad to eat dinner together as a family, but instead it was an officer standing in front of Mike. "Are you Mike Schmidt sir? Ask the officer, the tone he gave away to Mike worried him. "Yes is there something wrong officer?" The officer looked down for a second and said to Mike, which he will never forget for the rest of his life, a line that will forever be running his thoughts every day and night. "Your parents got involved in a fatal car accident, a truck side swiped them at a high speed and killed them on impact" Mike's world just shattered in millions of pieces.

_**Now**_

Quiet… everything was quiet….

Mike opens his eyes very slowly….

And all he sees is a blinding white light in front of him….

* * *

**_WOO CLIFFHANGERS! I LOVE THEM! :D hope you like this chapter and i will write the next one asap! dont forget to review this chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Car Accident

Hello! i know finally chapter 3! im sorry i had to do 2 projects that were due this week and yeah it was tough but i did it! and its gonna be a good thing because i can have the time to write chapter 4 in the break! Unless videogames dont get involved :P BTW! TO AVOID CONFUSION! THIS STORY DOESNT TAKE PLACE IN 1980'S! IT TAKES PLACE IN THE PRESENT YEAR OF 2015 JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW! Anyways leave a review of this chapter and

DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN THESE FNAF CHARACTERS, IM DOING THIS FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF THE AUDIENCE

* * *

Mike slowly opens his eyes, despite the light being too bright to look at for a while.

"Is this heaven?" Mike said weakly

His eyes were more open until he realize it's not heaven he's looking at. But instead it's the ceiling light in his security office, for the whole time he was laying down on the floor, knocked out for god knows how long

Mike slowly sits up and feels a stinging pain rushing through his head, all he can remember was falling and that was it.

"God damn it… what time is it?.."

He checks his watch and he had a hard time looking at it, since his vision is still blurry. He brings his wrist closer to his face and now sees the time barely clear.

_**3:20AM**_

What surprised Mike is that for 3 hours being out cold, he was not stuffed in the suit by the gang he most feared of since he started working as the night guard.

He looked around the office and nothing is happening, no Bonnie, No Chica, No Freddy nor Foxy. Everything was quiet. Except for the fan that was is running on the table

All of a sudden Mike felt nauseous, he feels like something was going come out of his throat and second now.

"Damn it! Never again I'm going to drink alcohol!"

Mike quickly got up and stumbled outside the office and ran to the nearest bathroom, despite almost buzzed and wobbling everywhere.

He charges through the stall aggressively, making a very loud noise that broke the silence of the pizzeria.

He kneels down in front of the toilet and takes off his cap, just in case if it falls inside. Then Mike just let it all out for 3 minutes straight.

Mike flushes and stands up, put his cap on his head, he felt weak, has barely any energy left inside him.

He turns around and goes up to the sink to wash his hands, and then he looks at himself in the mirror.

He sees a dead, dark slump eyes person with spiky dark brown hair in the reflection.

Mike shrugged at himself because he knows this is not what a 24 year old healthy person looks like. Instead he was the opposite of it.

"_I wonder what the afterlife is like…" _ Mike's mind wondered.

He feels the depression kicking in big time, he felt worthless because he wonders when it will be the day he could be…"_Happy "_again in his life. When will it be the day he can have a beautiful wife and kids and have himself as a mentor for them.

_When will it be the day that he will never feel sad again…?_

Mike turned around to get some paper towels to dry his hands and he notice the time on his watch

_**3:35AM**_

He peeks out of the bathroom and looks around.

There's no sign of the gang anywhere in his radius.

Everything was still quiet in the pizzeria.

"Where the fuck is the animatronics? They should have been coming at me a long time ago…"

Mike leaves the bathroom and sees something at the end of the hallway, a black silhouette with a shape of a hat on top of its head. It glares at Mike with its light blue eyes that lit up in the darkness.

"It's Freddy…" Mike whispers.

Mike gave his final though before he makes his move.

"_It's time, this one night… And it will be over quick…"_

But right as Mike starts walking toward Freddy, He heard something behind and once he turned around to look at Freddy, he disappears. Gone, not even a sound made.

"Where did he go? Where are the others!?"

He ran to the main area of the pizzeria and there he sees the whole gang, all together in stage, standing there like statues. They didn't look threatening unlike every night they will keep going at Mike to stuff him inside a suit.

"Did they just give up that easily? Or maybe they're going to strike at me once all together…" Mike wondered

He got closer to them but they stood still the entire 5 minutes, Mike was growing impatiently.

_"Come on! I'm right here! Please end me..._

_"I want see them... I want be with them...Forever..."_

But no movement was made either one of the animatronics.

Mike had a tear coming down.

**"END ME RIGHT NOW! END THIS WORTHLESS HUMAN CORPSE!"** Mike yelled.

"**WHY ARE YOU NOT MOVING ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"**

"**WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?"**

"**A MONTH OF TRYING TO STUFF ME IN A SUIT AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU GUYS STOP CHASING ME!?"**

"**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MY ONLY LOVE ONE BACKSTABBED ME AND MY PARENTS? My….Parents…. I lost all that I love…" **Mike said.

The animatronics still show no sign of life.

But in the inside, they felt really bad for Mike. He didn't deserve that and they know it, despite that they just realized he's not an endoskeleton.

This made them feel more horrible of themselves.

The whole month of thinking he's just an endoskeleton needed to be put back in the suit, but the whole time he was just an innocent human being who keeps facing unforgettable obstacles in his way.

Mike checks his watch one last time

_**5:55AM**_

"It's almost time to go…I wanted to go up there badly"

Then all of a sudden, Freddy moved just a little bit, Mike notice and stared at him, then the unthinkable happened…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**7:20PM, Car accident scene, December 23**__**rd**_

Mike rushed to the scene of the accident is parents were involved in as fast as he could in his car. He arrived there 20 minutes later and parked next to the scene.

Mike couldn't bear to see what he saw, his parent's sedan completely destroyed, there was no way they could survived the collision. Next to the sedan is the pickup truck that hit them. The front of the truck was demolished, but the driver survived.

Mike wished he was the one that died instead of his parents in the accident.

He ran inside the scene, but the deputy stopped him from moving forward.

"Stop right there. This is a police only scene"

"That's my parents right there sir!"

He looked at Mike and gave him a nod, then Mike runs up to the ambulance, and then he sees the paramedics pushing 2 stretchers with a body bag in each stretcher inside each ambulance vehicle.

Mike fell down on his knees and lost it, he was sobbing down a waterfall of tears when he sees his parents being transported inside a body bag out of the accident.

The deputy walked to another officer and explained what caused this incident.

"Apparently the driver was texting while driving; he then passes a red light while those 2 people were driving across until they both collided in the middle. The fellow right there crying is the son of those parents." The deputy said with a tone of hopelessness.

Then the officer took of his cap and puts it on his chest.

"May god rests their souls peacefully…"

Mike takes out the picture frame inside his jacket that he received from the mail by his parents yesterday, him as a child with them together.

"_Please don't leave me…"_

_**Now**_

Freddy quickly goes up to the guard and hugs him.

Mike spaz and stood there, speechless of what's going on.

"We are sorry…You don't deserve this Mike…"

Mike couldn't believe of what he said there while hugging him for a straight 4 minutes, all he did was drop a tear and let Freddy hug him.

Then he lets go of Mike and goes back to his position, a beeping noise was made a few seconds later.

_**6:00AM**_

He then turned around still expressionless to pick up his bag in the office. He opens up and sees the picture frame glass broken.

"Oh no it broke!"

Then Mike takes off the picture from the frame and finds something hidden behind it.

"What the, what's this?" Said Mike in a surprised tone

He picks it up from the frame and it's a letter, what made Mike's feelings go overwhelmed is that the address sent to him… Was his parents

Joseph and Jennifer Schmidt.

* * *

_**I think i did ok in this chapter but let me know what you guys think!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Big Decision

**Hello everyone! here it is! chapter 4! to avoid confusion! the year is in 2015 and these animatronics are not controlled by the childrent spirits, they are just robots pretty much i guess XD. anyways leave a review of what you think of this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS AND I DONT NOT OWN THE SONG BY MEMPHIS MAY FIRE, IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

**if you dont want to read the lyrics just scroll down until you reached NOW 12:00AM.**

* * *

Mike walked out of the pizzeria and locked the door; he walks to the driver's side and opens the door.

He sits inside and throws the bag to the passenger seat, he stares at the pizzeria as questions fills up inside his mind.

"_Why didn't they kill me when they had a chance to do so?"_

"_Why did the bear hug me inside of stuffing me in the suit?"_

"_Do they feel bad about me? Despite them hardly knowing anything of what I'm going through in my life?"_

He wants these questions answered badly since he is inpatient a lot of times, but after what happen he felt a little bit of "happiness" inside him.

He took out the picture from his bag and stares at it one more time.

"I'm sorry… I should have never been that reckless back there… The depression got control over my body and mind and it just…Happened…"

He couldn't take the pain that's been growing inside him like a fungus, taking over every bit of flesh of his body.

Mike looks back at the pizzeria for a minute, and thought. "Should I trust them..?"

He puts away the photo gently back and takes out the letter from his parents.

"Maybe I should open this when the time is right…" He stared at the letter, seal closed, cursive hand writing on front and perfectly clean small envelope.

He puts the letter back carefully inside his bag and said to himself while looking back at the pizza joint one more time.

"Tonight I will survive the night like the old days; I don't want my life to end this early… I hope these animatronics will go easy on me; the alcohol destroyed my body big time…"

Mike turns on his car and drives back to his house, feeling of relief and a little bit of…Happiness...Not fear but…Happiness for some reason.

_**10 Minutes later**_

He drives up in front of his house and parks carefully, since Mike was always been a careful driver since he first got his license.

He turns off the ignition and pulls out the key, grabs his bag and exits the car.

Mike locks the car and walks up to his front door and unlocks it. He opens the door and see's the aftermath he caused yesterday.

Broken glassware scattered on the floor.

Walls with fist sized holes everywhere in the living room.

Furniture ruined from brute damage from Mike.

"Well… Guess I need to fix this mess now…"

Lucky for Mike, the boss gave him a raise after he worked as a guard for 2 weeks. He wonders if he gets a bigger raise for being the guard for a month, but gave himself doubts about it.

"I should be paid by tomorrow, bills already caught up so I might as well use it for fixing the place up."

The tired man walks inside his bedroom and drops his bag on the bed, also notices Sarah's items and clothing were in a box on the table.

"She still has a key for this house I'm guessing… Bitch, I better get a new lock too while I'm at it."

Then an idea popped inside his mind. A little revenge plan for Sarah for treating Mike wrong.

He takes out his cellphone and calls her while carrying the items outside.

"Hello?" A female voice answered

"Hello Sarah. You forgot something?"

"Why the fuck are you calling me you piece of shit?" What do you mean I forgot something?!"

Mike laughed in an evil tone and said "It be sad to see your precious items in the wrong hands don't you think?"

"Shit my belongings! I'm going to pick them up and I swear to god if you do something I will-"

Mike interrupted "You will what? You won't do shit Sarah."

"I'm coming to get my stuff you motherfucker!"

"Well! Better come by in 5 minutes or else I'm going to do something to them!"

Sarah then hangs up the phone

"Well! This is the time now for a bonfire! Who doesn't like fire?"

Mike then dumps all of Sarah's stuff on the driveway in front of the house. Then walks inside his garage and grabs a gas tank filled with gasoline and comes back to the driveway.

He pours half the tank of the gasoline all over the items piled up. He puts the tank back to the garage and stands by the pile, looking over his watch.

"Now we wait…" Pulls out his trusty zippo lighter and stands outside in daylight waiting for her.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

He sees a car pull by the road in front of his house, and there she is.

**Sarah**

He flicks the lighter on and has it risen above the pile.

"Mike what the fuck are you doing?! Those cost me a lot of money!"

She runs up to Mike and then, he drops it.

The fire ignites the gas and lights up the clothing and items, causing a huge bonfire

"I'm guessing money isn't your issue with that new man of yours you soulless bitch." Mike said.

"You will pay for this you asshole!" She grunts and gets back inside her car; she throws the spare house key at him and peels off quickly.

Mike then watches her stuff being burn in ashes. He grabs the garden hose and puts out the fire, "she got what she deserves." He cleans up the mess on the driveway and heads back inside with the key in his hand.

He goes to the kitchen and makes himself a ham and cheese sandwich, since he's kind of tired of eating pizza every night when he works.

He sits down on the damaged couch and turns on the television. He relaxes while watching _Supernatural_, his favorite show to watch at day and night.

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

He finishes his show and satisfied with the sandwich he made, he goes into the bedroom and sets the alarm on his watch for _**11:30PM; **_he lies down on his bed and takes a nap.

_**Few hours later…**_

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

"Uuugghhhh… I need to get up." Mike said while yawning.

He forces himself out of bed and heads to the bathroom, washing his face and fixes his hair.

He changes his clothing into his job outfit and puts on his cap and tied his tie.

He put a pair of black socks with his favorite converse shoes and heads to the living room.

"Where the hell are my car keys?" He looks around and spotted them on top of the table.

"Aha!"

He goes up to it and retrieves it with cellphone and earbuds in his pocket. Mike never goes out without his favorite tunes by his side.

He walks up to the kitchen and grabs a protein bar and heads to the entrance door. He heads outside and locks the door.

"Wait…Did I forget something..?"

Mike thinks about a minute until he remembered.

"Oh crap my bag! Can't go to work without it!"

He unlocks the door and minutes later, he has the bag in his hand and heads inside the car.

He drops the bag in the passenger seat like always and turns on his car, he checks his watch just to make sure he doesn't come to work late.

_**11:40PM**_

"I got time to get there…" Mike said with little bit of fear in his tone.

He turns on the car and drives to his work destination.

**Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria**

_**12 MINUTES LATER**_

Mike carefully drives in front of the pizzeria and park it. He turns off his car and sits there, staring at the place.

"How..? How am I alive after face to face with Freddy last night?"

"Does he want something from me? Is he the only animatronic that won't kill me tonight..?" He thought in his mind.

"Well I hope I don't die tonight, I can't believe I'm stuck with this damn job."

He opens the zipper of the bag and pulls out the picture and stares.

"Don't worry mom and dad… I will make it through"

He gave a little smile and tries to build up courage to do his duty, but like every night, he feels fear growing inside his head.

"I can do this…You can do this Mike" He said to himself and inhales his breath slowly.

He puts the photo away and closes the bag and exits the vehicle.

He walks up to the door and unlocks it with the key for the door. Puts it away in his pocket and lock it from inside.

The fearful guard walks into the security office and sets his bag on top of the chair.

"Hello Mr. Fan and hello monitor! Good to see you again! Is that a new screen you got?" He chuckles "Ahhh I'm losing my mind already…Great"

He checks his watch and it's currently…

_**11:57PM**_

He takes out his phone and plugs in his earbuds, opens up Spotify and chooses his songs.

"I got time to listen to 1 song I guess… Since there's nobody here but me…"

He opens the drawer of the desk and grabs a big flashlight and sets it on top of the pile of boxes, angling it as a spotlight for Mike.

He moves the chair in the corner and puts on his favorite band and song while standing in the middle of the office.

_***TAP* *Memphis May Fire-Divinity***_

Mike loves the genre of metalcore, especially with the one and only band he listens to.

He closes his eyes and gets a flashback of himself, 16 years old, skinny jeans, a no sleeve t-shirt, beanie covering his spikey hair, standing in front of a mic stand with 3 of his friends inside a garage.

**8 YEARS EARLY, Mike's parent's garage**.

"Ok guys we got this song, we can do the whole song flawless now!" Said Randy, the drummer of Mike's band"

"Mike you got this alright man?" Said Peter, guitar player

"I'm ready Peter! You practice your growl perfectly so that's good!" Mike said.

"Let's hope he doesn't choke in the middle of growling" Said Monica, bass player, also girlfriend of Peter.

"Ok guys…Lets do this…" Mike said and stands close to his mic.

They've practice the song Divinity, since it's everybody's favorite in the band. So they practice for weeks and now it's time to see if they can do it perfectly.

_*Drums start beating, guitar and bass starts playing*_

_**Mike**_: **It's three o'clock in the morning,**

**You lie awake with a heavy heart.**

**You're thinking, "What is the meaning?**

**Was I a waste? A mistake from the start?"**

**You just can't seem to remember**

**The last time anyone seemed to care.**

**And all passion seems to wither,**

**When it seems you have no purpose here.**

**But you hold the power to be**

**The living breathing purpose you were made to be.**

**It's only takes one spark**

**To start an everlasting fire in your heart!**

**Destiny is different than a dream.**

**Despite our failures and our shortcomings,**

**We all have divine purpose to be,**

**Nothing short of a miracle story.**

_**Peter**_**: You hold the power to be**

**The living breathing purpose you were made to be.**

**And it's only takes one small spark**

**To start an everlasting fire in your heart.**

_**Mike &amp; Peter**_**: To start an everlasting fire in your heart.**

_**Peter: There is a plan and you are an important part!**_

Then all the players start head banging in rhythm of the song.

_**Mike:**_** There is relief in the coming days,**

**Even if you can't see it now.**

**When you look back on the difference that you made**

**It will erase every second of doubt!**

**Destiny is different than a dream.**

**Despite our failures and our shortcomings,**

**We all have divine purpose to be,**

**Nothing short of a miracle story.**

**Destiny is different than a dream.**

**Despite our failures and our shortcomings,**

**We all have divine purpose to be,**

**Nothing short of a miracle story.**

**I pray for clarity, for those who are questioning it all (questioning it all).**

**I pray they'll hear the answers when they call.**

**You are special, you are loved! A perfect reflection of heaven above.**

**God makes no mistakes, you are..  
**

_**NOW 12:00Am**_

Then he opens his eyes and sings the high tone part of the song he had trouble with the whole time since he started practicing long time ago and sang his heart out, filling the whole pizzeria

"_**A MIRACLE STORY!"**_

Mike sang with a perfect high tone, he still got it inside him.

**_A miracle story!_**

**God makes no mistakes, you are a miracle story!**

**God makes no mistakes, you are a miracle story!**

**God makes no mistakes, you are a miracle story!**

**I pray for clarity, for those who are questioning it all (questioning it all).**

**I pray they'll hear the answers when they call.**

**God makes no mistakes, you are a miracle story!**

**God makes no mistakes, you are a miracle story!**

**I pray for clarity, for those who are questioning it all.**

**I pray they'll hear the answers when they call...**

Mike then finishes and opens his eyes slowly and starts smiling, feeling good for himself, since he can still sing. He turns around, expecting to see his old friends, but they are not there.

No Peter, no Monica, no Randy, just a wall behind Mike.

Although he missed his friends, he missed playing together like the good old days. He remembers that he had to move to another state a few days later after they practice that song. He never made contact with them ever again.

He takes off the earbuds and hears something on his left. A tall object on the other side of the door and there he is. Freddy, with an expression of amazement he shows towards Mike

"**OH SHIT!" **Mike yelled and quickly presses the door button, shutting a blockade between him and Freddy.

"That was too…Damn close…." Mike wiped off the sweat from his forehead and sees Freddy outside the window, he taps the glass, which made Mike filled with terror.

"_**GET AWAY!" **_Mike yelled

Then Freddy talks to Mike behind the window.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Mike! I didn't mean to…"

Mike replies back, almost studded. "Wait…You can talk?!"

"Yes I can" Freddy replied. "We were activated a minutes ago and all of a sudden we hear you singing pretty good in your office, so I wanted to come by and hear it more clearly Mike."

Mike stares at him with fear all over his face. "Are you guys going to kill me still?"

Freddy gasp and replied back. "We are sorry Mike! We didn't know you were human until last night and…What you said made us realize what we did wrong… We are sorry for coming at you since you came here Mike, please trust us…"

Mike then thought himself. "Is he saying this sweet talk to make me open the door and strike at me?" He thinks about a few seconds and then talks to Freddy.

"The others animatronics" Mike said.

"What about the others?" Freddy replied with confusion.

"Bring them here in this side and they got to tell me to promise, they won't stuff me in the suit behind the window you are talking me through. Including you Freddy." Mike said and closes the other door, just in case.

"Ok Mike, give me a minute to get the others."

The fearful guard waited for a few seconds and see's all the animatronics standing outside the window, staring at Mike with an expression of guilt.

Bonnie then talks "Mike we are sorry we tried to stuff you in the suit…Hope you forgive us"

Chica steps in "I'm sorry too Mike…"

Then Foxy looks down on the floor and says shyly. "I'm sorry lad for giving ye trouble."

Mike then gets close to the window and talks in a serious tone. "If you guys want me to trust you, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, go back to your positions except you Freddy, you stay there."

The 3 animatronics nodded and walked away from the office and back to their usual places. Except Freddy.

Mike checks the power and it's 81 percent left with half the battery lighting up.

"Shit. I have to open the right door…"

He presses the door button and it rises up, the only door that's closed is the left with Freddy on the other side of it.

Mike thought in his mind "I'm doing the most insane thing that will end up killing me at the end, but… I have a feeling I can trust them too… Despite them coming at me and stuff me in a suit…"

Then he slowly raises his hand on the door button while staring at Freddy with little expression of fear.

Then he pushes the button.

Door slides up open

His face turns dead pale when Freddy stands face to face with Mike.

"So… How's your night going I guess?" Freddy said awkwardly

Mike stood there like a statue filled with fear while looking at Freddy

"Umm….decent… I guess…" He gulps and shakes a little.

"Look just relax Mike, I promise I won't hurt you, same goes for the others." Freddy replied.

Mike then relaxes the tension in his body and slowly walks up to Freddy.

"You are really good at singing you know that boy?" Freddy chuckled.

Mike looks down at the ground and replied shyly "Yeah, I used to be in a band when I was 16…"

"Is that so? Do you still play in your band Mike?" Freddy asked curiously.

"No not anymore, I had to move out of the state and I never seen them since 8 years…" Mike frowned "I've missed playing with them together…"

Freddy replied back and gets a little close to Mike "I'm sorry about that Mike…" He opens up his arms, Mike then looks at him for a few seconds and thought.

"_Oh well. If I die, at least I can get to see my parents…"_

He goes up to him, and then Freddy wraps his arms around Mike's body gently for a minute.

Mike felt happy inside him, no fear, just happiness.

He smiled a little bit and Freddy let's go of Mike. "So want to go meet the others?

Mike replied to Freddy shyly. "Sure."

He can't believe that the animatronics are being friendly to him; they went from murderous robots into harmless animatronics.

And he really hopes they stay that way, he hope he doesn't say that will anger them and a minute later finding him in a suit.

"_This will be one long night…"_ Mike thought in his head.

* * *

**Im sorry it took some alot of time on this chapter! i did what some you guys suggest it, to make the capters longer soo yeah... hoped you like it because i think i sucked at this chapter XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Scars

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS TO BE TAKEN FOREVER TO WRITE!** I had to do other stuff in the break and after i was done, i was back from school *cough cough* i mean hell. Anyways! i tried my best to make this chapter interesting and i will work on chapter 6 soon! so be patient guys! and leave a review of what you think of the chapter! and holy christ almost 90 follows and more than 50 faves!? You guys are the best! Thank you so much for believing in me, this inspires me to keep on writing for you guys and lets me know how many are supporting me throughout this fanfic! I love you all! 3 Have a great day/night people!** BTW JUST SAYING IF ANYONE GOT A PS4 ADD MEEEE :D** x_Greyfus_x

* * *

Mike yawns.

It's dark, hardly any light anywhere.

A massive scent of pizza shoots up in his nose.

He hears the sounds of Freddy's feet hitting the marble ground next to him.

Both arrived to the main area of the pizzeria and Mike see's three glowing eyes, staring at him

He stood frozen a few seconds for knowing how creepy and scaring it is in his point of view.

Freddy looks at Mike and taps his shoulder.

"Are you alright Mike?" He question.

"Well despite its dark in here and all I see is glowing eyeballs staring at me with murderous look in their eyes. No I'm not okay…"

"Well don't worry; I know my friends can keep their words Mike."

He wraps his arm around mike's shoulders and escorts him to the rest of the gang. Hoping it will comfort Mike just a little bit.

Mike remembers he had the flashlight inside the office, but they were already at the main area and he didn't want to be rude to the rest of the animatronics by leaving a few seconds back to the office just for a flashlight.

Then Freddy flicks the light switch and Mike clearly sees the 3 animatronics sitting on chairs closely to a table.

They weren't the regular ones the pizzeria had, it was bigger than the wooden ones, like custom made seats just for them specifically.

He figures that it's only for them to sit on since it supports their weight, he knows if they sat on the wooden ones, it will snap.

"Freddy what about the power? It will drain fast when the lights are on." Said Mike with a worried tone.

"Where's the flashlight you had in the office? That you used as a spotlight for your 'mini concert' "Freddy chuckled.

"Want me to go back and grab it? I don't want to be rude and leave for a minute for a flashlight Freddy…" Mike said

"Don't worry, get your flashlight and comeback here Mike" Bonnie said while getting comfortable on his seat.

Mike nods and walks back to the office, tip toes to grab the flashlight from the stack boxes he placed and holstered it in his buckle next to his keys.

Mike walks back to the main area and see's Freddy sitting next to Bonnie on one side, while Chica and Foxy are sitting in the other side with a wooden seat open between them.

Then Foxy looks at Mike and pats on the open chair next to him "Have a seat matey, it's for ye." Foxy said shyly.

Mike slowly walks to the table while watching them cautiously, and then he sits down on the wooden table.

Even when Mike is sitting, all the animatronics are taller than him, especially Foxy.

Everyone was quiet until Mike spoke first.

"Look, to be honest, I can hardly trust you guys after the nonstop chasing for a month. Even though you guys aren't doing anything right now, I feel very scared inside and I'm trying my best to trust you guys but it's really hard at this time…"

"I hope you guys understand, especially what I went through before and during the month working here…" Mike said while looking down at the table, no eye contact on any animatronic.

Chica then puts her hand behind Mike's back and replies.

"We understand Mike; we promise we will not do any harm to you in any way." She said.

Then Freddy jumps in the conversation.

"But we want to ask you some questions Mike, and please be truthful of your answers." He says to the scared guard

"Ok…Ask me anything guys…" Mike says and gulps

Bonnie steps in the first question.

"Why did you act like that yesterday? Trembling everywhere with a shiny canteen on your hand? Standing in front of us when you should know what we were capable of doing to you if we caught you Mike."

Mike then looked at Bonnie, he notices the guards eyes like if he was going to cry at any moment.

"_I lost it…"_

"_I lost control of my body and mind"_

"_The depression…"_

"_It took over and overwhelmed me…"_

"_After what I gone through…I wanted to die…"_

Then Mike drops a tear that ran down on his cheek and tries to talk.

"_You don't understand what I lost. It was too much for me to handle."_

Mike looks back down on the table, then out of nowhere Foxy hugs Mike gently with a worried look on his face.

Mike felt a little bit better inside and Foxy let's go of him.

"Mike, believe it or not, we understand. We know from the look of your face that you have suffered a lot. Especially of what happen to your parent's right?" Freddy said.

Mike looks at Freddy, "I miss them still…"

"Mike you don't have to tell us what happen if it's too much for you to tell." Chica said.

Mike then looks at her and nods and back looking down at the table.

"You also mention a person Sarah Mike?" Bonnie said curiously.

The guard looks at Bonnie and his emotion changes from sadness to anger.

"That backstabbing bitch…" Mike said to himself as he clenched his fists closed and stares at the checker walls.

"You don't mind telling us what happen between you are Sarah?" Freddy asked.

"She fucking played me like a fucking puppet without me noticing! And to top it off, she cheats on me with a man that is way better than me! "Said Mike, he stood up and bangs the table with his fists, making the animatronics jump a little bit.

"Mike calm down, why would she do that to you? You're a good caring person!" Freddy said

"First of all Freddy how would you know that?! You and the other's try to stuff me in a suit for a month for Christ sakes! How would you know if I'm one Freddy?"

The rest of the animatronics look down in shame, except for Freddy.

Freddy stood up and stares at Mike seriously, Mike has to look up at him since his height reaches his shoulders.

Mike felt the fear kicking back in for what he said.

"_Oh shit…I'm screwed…"_ He thought.

"If you weren't a good caring man, you would never trust us and not be here with us right at this moment and give us a second chance am I right? I wished we would've known you were a human earlier Mike!" Freddy said

"He does have a point matey" Foxy said.

Mike then exhales his breath and sits down while calming down. "I'm sorry for that guys, it's just…" Mike stopped talking and looks at his himself.

"Just what?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to be alone, I want to be with my parents…Or at least a girl that I can be with forever... I just want to be happy again…"

Everyone was quiet for a minute until Mike's watch starts beeping.

_**4:00 AM**_

"Damn it." He hits his watch a couple of times. "I need to fix this watch badly." He whispers to himself.

"You got it ye self?" Foxy questioned Mike.

"No, my mother gave it to me when I turned 16, I never go through a day without it, and it will be the only watch I will have" Mike replied.

Foxy pats Mike on the back with his hook without poking him "that's good to hear Mike."

Mike exhales his breath and looks at everybody.

"So is that all the questions you got for me?" Mike asked.

"Well..." Freddy said. "I got one for you Mike."

"Sure ask away Freddy." Mike replied.

"How long you've been singing? You have some real good talent!" He said cheerfully

Mike put his hand behind his back head and rubs it and shyly replies.

"I've been singing since I met my friends that were in a band, they needed a singer so I volunteer to do so. I practice almost all day and I got better and better. Weeks later I got in the band. After all we all have 1 common music artist we all liked and practice their songs in my garage."

"And what is the artist you and your friends like?" Bonnie asked.

Mike smiled and replied. "Memphis May Fire, they're a metalcore band."

"What's this…Metlalcore?" Foxy said curiously

"Umm… It's like rock but has more hardcore stuff in there and some growling…I don't know how to explain it but I just like the genre a lot." Mike said

"Oh ok ok, do you still talk to your friends Mike?" Freddy said.

Mike then replies with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I haven't talk to them in 8 years; I had to move to this state since my parent's got an opportunity of better jobs here. I was still in high school at the time."

"Monica…Randy…Peter… They were the only good friends I had."

"We are sorry to hear that Mike" Freddy said.

Mike stood up from the chair and said, "I'm kinda thirsty, I'm going to get my soda from my office guys, give me a minute."

Everyone nodded and right as Mike turns around and walks, he trips from the chair and the edge of the table next to him rips off one of Mike's long sleeve off from his shirt, exposing his arm.

Foxy gasp and runs up to Mike, "are ye alright lad?!"

Mike quickly tries to hide his arm from the others seeing it.

"Yeah yeah I'm good Foxy…" The guard replied

"Why are you covering your arm? Are you hurt?" Chica said

Mike turns his body away from them, trying to completely cover his arm.

"Mike let me see the arm" Freddy stepped in and said.

"No no really I'm ok!" Mike said while still covering his naked arm.

Freddy ignores what Mike said and grabbed his arm and exposes it in the light for everyone to see.

What they saw left them speechless and shocked.

From his shoulder all the way down almost to his wrist, were a long row of scars going down on his arm. Each cut at least a centimeter apart from each other.

Then Mike rolls up his other sleeve and there scars also just like the other arm.

"M-Mike… What happen to ye?" Foxy asked with a terrified look on his face.

Then Freddy lets go of his arm and lay's his mechanical paws on Mike's shoulders.

"Who did this to you Mike?!" Freddy questioned Mike with an enraged tone.

The guard look down for a second and looks back at Freddy, and with a frighten tone, he said.

"Me…"

All the animatronics were confused and very shocked for Mike.

"Why would you do that to yourself Mike? What happen?" Bonnie stepped in and said.

"It was the people long time ago; they treated my life like shit..." Mike response back. "I couldn't take it anymore…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**8 Years ago. Age 16, Moving in a new school**_

"Why… Why do I have to be here?" Mike said to himself while riding inside the bus. He was sitting by himself, which he likes to prefer.

"I want to go back home. I don't want to be here in this stupid place." Mike said to himself.

It was already a week for Mike in the new school he got transferred to, to his honesty, he hates it.

He has made no friends yet since he was still new to the school and he hardly knows anybody here.

Then out of nowhere a group of students of five comes up to Mike after school on a Friday.

"Hey! You the new kid here?" One of them said.

"Umm…Yeah…" Mike said while looking down shyly

The other kid went up to Mike and snatches his beanie.

"Hey give me my beanie back man! What the hell?"

Then the rest surrounds Mike and starts pushing around him aggressively until the guy who started pushed Mike to the ground.

"Fucking loser, you are nothing in your life!" He throws the beanie at Mike.

Mike was speechless and terrified of what happened, he got up and painfully walked to his bus, he was mad that no one was around when they hurt him.

He gets inside and sits by himself again on his seat, putting back his beanie on.

"Why….Just why…. I don't deserve this, not a time like this…" He said to himself.

After the event, the bullies tormented Mike, every day before and after school.

He couldn't take it anymore, even when he asks teachers and other people about it, he never knew the names of the bullies, so it's hopeless.

Mike arrived at his new home and walks in the bathroom and locks the door.

He takes out a razor blade from the drawer and held it on his hand.

"I need the pain to go away…" He whispered to himself.

He then moves the razor on his left shoulder and slowly makes a 4 inch cut on it.

Every day he does it until he was forced to wear long sleeve shirts to hide his bloody scars from his parents.

Then when he reached the limit on the left arm, he moved to the right arm and does the same process every day. His arms are now covered with cuts that he can't make more of.

_Until the very next day._

The bullies never show up to Mike before school, not even after school.

He was confronted by one of the principles in school and told Mike the news

"We found out who were the people that were bullying you and we expelled them not because of them bothering and hurting you for weeks. They had possession of drugs in their bags that were spotted by a suspicious school officer."

Then Mike felt the one feeling he haven't felt for a long time.

_Peace._

Mike then heads back to the bus to leave to home and sits by himself, letting out his breath that it was finally over. No more torture, no more pain.

_**NOW**_

"I was dumb; I was very dumb back then guys. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Mike fell on his knees and looks at his scar covered arms.

"Looking at this will always be a reminder of what I gone through the new life without my friends…"

Bonnie then kneels down in front of the guard and held out his mechanical paw.

"At least you made it through Mike. I know one day you will find your old friends" Bonnie said and smiled.

Mike grabbed his paw and Bonnie helped him up on his feet.

"Thank you…" Replied Mike with a smile on his face.

"Group hug!" Chica yelled out, and all the animatronic surrounded mike and hugged him.

Mike felt happy, until he couldn't breathe for a few seconds

"Guys…you're…squeezing…too…hard" Mike said weakly

"Oh! Sorry!" Everyone said and let's go of Mike, who was gasping for breath around a few seconds.

"Its good guys…Don't worry" The guard chuckled.

He notices the time on his watch when he looked at his wrist.

_**5:57AM**_

"It's almost 6:00AM right Mike?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah… well… This night has been interesting. I will see all of you tomorrow! With a new sleeve shirt…" He said while trying not to look at his marks.

"Ok everyone let's get back to our places now!" Freddy commanded the others.

The animatronics walked to their stages and posed like they always do until it was time.

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* **_

_**6:00AM**_

Mike went inside his office and grabbed his bag, before he left he wrote a note for the boss to order him a new long sleeve work shirt, his excuse was he accidently "ripped" off the hanging thread from the shirt too hard.

He unlocks the doors and locks it back from outside and arrives at his car.

He opens the door and tosses his bag on the passenger seat in the same routine he's been doing, he starts the car and takes one more look at the place.

Instead of fear being inside him, he immediately felt happy, he felt like his nightmares there were over.

No more worries.

He then drives off to his house and take the day stress free.

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

Mike arrives at his house and parked his car in the driveway, he turns off his vehicle and grabs his bag and locks the car from the outside.

He unlocks his door and heads inside, closing it behind him.

"Ahhh….Home sweet home…."

He pulls out the picture from his bag and stares at his parents in the photo.

"I miss you a lot… And I love you mom and dad…." He smiled and puts it back in the bag.

He goes to the bedroom and changes his clothing, he throws away the work shirt that was ruined and places his bag next to the bed.

He goes to the living room and sits down on his damaged couch and turns on the t.v, on it was "The Walking Dead" rerun episodes.

"Hmm, might as well" He said to himself

Right as Mike starts watching t.v, he hears a car screeching outside by his house.

It didn't bother Mike until a few seconds later, he hears someone banging the door very hard.

"Who the fuck is that?" He stood up and went up to the door.

He then hears a man on the other side yelling.

"**GET OUT AND FIGHT ME ASSHOLE! WHO YOU THINK YOU BE BURNING MY GIRL'S SHIT." **The stranger said.

"Oh great, I guess this is the boyfriend of that bitch…" He said to himself

"**OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL KICK IT DOWN MOTHERFUCKER!"** The man said.

"Fuck… I better do something…" Mike thought.

He then exhales his breath and unlocks the door and opens the door quickly.

"**NOW WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO DOUCHE BAG!?" **Mike yelled.

Then…Mike froze…Stood there like a statue…Speechless…

"It's….It's…That….You?" He said to the stranger Mike hardly recognize.

"_It can't be…It is really him?!"_ The final though Mike had in mind.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL SEE YOU! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! WOO!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited and Loved

**Hello readers! i am sorry for taking this chapter too long, i had the SAT's and a crap load of projects working on so very sorry again! I try to make this chapter interesting as possible and i will start chapter 7 soon if im not very busy with school. FNAF and song dont belong to me.**

**BY THE WAY! A little shoutout to ****WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate for guessing who the stranger is right! **

* * *

"Oh my god… Is that you!?" Mike questioned

"Wait a minute…Mike!?" The stranger answered.

Despite the man wearing a one piece suit and the car he drove was a very expensive looking car. He remembers a man with the same dirty blond hair with a mini Mohawk style and has the same black ear-piercing on his left ear.

The man that stood in front of Mike was known as.

Randy.

"Randy!?" Mike said

"Mike!?" Randy replied.

Mike went up and hugged Randy tightly.

"Holy shit I can't believe it's you man!" Randy yelled.

"Oh my god man! I almost lost hope never seeing one of you again! But you're here!" Mike replied back happily

He felt very happy seeing one of his old friends that were like family to him years later right in front of his door.

"Jesus Mike you look like shit, you been doing alright?"

Mike then lets out his breath and answers.

"Come in and I will explain…"

Then Randy walks in and Mike locks the door while Randy looks around the house.

"Dude what happen to your house? Did you have a massive party and shit happen?"

Mike chuckles a little bit and answers back.

"No it's just… past few months been hell for me thats what…Like Sarah for example"

"Wait… you been with Sarah before?" He asked Mike.

"Yeah, she never told you? It turned out she was cheating on me with you and all she cares about is having more money in her life."

"What!? She told me you were an employee that quit from the job she's in and hated everyone there and getting revenge on her and the other's!" Randy said with an angry tone.

"No Randy…Turns out she's nothing but a liar, a cheater, and a gold digger." Mike said.

"Son of a bitch… Mike give me a minute please? After I'm done chatting with Sarah, we are going to the bar and drink some whisky."

"Alright man" Mike replied back and sat down on the couch.

He watches Randy walks out of the door and a few seconds later, he hears a loud commotion around 2 minutes and then suddenly, silence.

Randy walks back in and stare at Mike.

"Well, I won't be seeing her again." Randy said.

Mike nodded and asks him a question.

"Hey Randy… Why are you wearing a one piece suit and driving a car that a wealthy person be driving in?" Mike said curiously.

"Well Mikey let's just say that I'm a lawyer surprisingly." Randy replied.

Mike then tries to hold back his laughter and trying not to burst out laughing.

"You! A lawyer!? Since when a drummer that plays metalcore music suddenly becomes a lawyer?"

"Yeah yeah fuck you Mike, After high school I wanted to challenge more for myself in my life, so why not become a lawyer? Besides they make a lot of money!" Randy replied to Mike.

"Well then, that's great Randy." Mike said

"So what career are you studying for or already did studied Mike?" Randy ask.

"Robotics Technician…" He replied back

"Why you chose that? I'm just curious Mike." Randy said.

"Well I don't know, I think robots are cool and I want to learn more about their functions and process, how to fix them, so why not become a technician for them?" Mike told while getting off from his couch.

"I'm going to change my clothes and come with you to that bar you know well of." Mike told Randy.

"Alright, I be here waiting." Randy said.

*5 minutes later*

Mike comes out of the bedroom with black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and his favorite converse.

"Im ready" Mike said to Randy

"Ok let's go then" Randy replied and went out of the house and to his car.

Mike followed right after he's out and locks his house

Both are in the car and Randy turns on the car and starts driving to the bar.

"Hey Mike, your house needs a new makeover big time." Randy told Mike

"I know I know but I don't think I have enough to fix the whole room and replacing the furniture…" Mike said.

"Don't worry about that, how about I get someone to cover that for you? I will pay for everything Mike." Said Randy.

"No you don't have to do that Randy." Mike replied back.

"Nah nah dude don't worry about it, I got it, you're my best friend for Christ sakes and I haven't seen you for a long time dude." Randy said to Mike and makes a left turn on the road.

It was quiet in the car for about a minute until Mike spoke.

"How close are we at the bar dude?" Mike asked.

"We are really close Mike, it's around this corner." Randy said.

Randy took a right turn on a corner and there is a medium sized, modern looking building with a vintage, huge bar sign saying "Classy Joe's"

"Hmm. I never of this place before…" Mike said.

"What? How do you not hear of this place? It's the best one in town!" Randy replied and parked in front of the building"

"Best thing they have is good liquor, very nice people, and karaoke!" Randy told Mike

"Alright then, let's go in I guess." Mike said as he got out of the car and waited for Randy to step out of his vehicle.

Both walked inside together and Mike was already interested in this place.

There's blue collared workers in the table, bartenders moving fast and making drinks in a jiffy, nice theme decorations that go really well with the bar itself.

Then he sees the karaoke stage and it looked like a stage where a huge concert turned to a miniature size concert. Amps that Mike knows where the expensive ones and a mic stand in the middle, metal beams at the ceiling holding spotlights pointing down at the stage floor.

"Jesus I'm guessing their karaoke stage is popular here in this bar…" Mike said to Randy.

"Yeah dude, a lot of famous music artist came and sang on that stage for people here at the bar. Look!" He points to the wall next to the stage and the wall was filled with pictures of music artists on the stage with their signatures on the picture.

"Holy crap, now I know why this bar is so popular now…" Mike said to himself.

"Come on follow me" Randy told Mike, both go to the long bar stand with a bartender already in front of Mike and Randy to take orders.

"What do you want to drink Randy?" The bartender asked.

"I will take 2 whiskies on the rocks for me and my buddy here" Randy told the bartender.

"Alright, coming right up honey!" She then goes to prepare and serve the drinks for Mike and Randy.

"Friend of yours Randy?" Mike asked.

"I guess pretty much since I come here often, and she's really nice too" Randy said to Mike.

The bartender comes back with 2 glasses of whisky and serves it to Mike and Randy, "Here you go hon."

Randy gives 25 dollars to her. "For the drinks and the rest is your tip"

She winks at him and leaves to serve other customers.

Both tapped their glasses together and takes a sip.

"I already like this bar Randy, this place is great!" Mike said to Randy.

After a few minutes later, Mike then notices a girl that walked in by herself.

She had swirly hair, blond, he can even see her light blue eyes from a distance, and she was wearing dark blue jeans with a long sleeve shirt with a tank top showing inside.

Mike just stared at her and he felt like his brain just exploded into a huge confetti party.

Randy waved his hand in front of Mike's face, "dude are you alright? What are you looking at?"

Then he looked where Mike was staring at and he said back to Mike, "aahhh I see now, I know a way for you to win her dude." Randy said to Mike.

"Wait how dude?" He said with confusion.

"Go up there and sing, and I will guarantee she will give you her number Mike." Randy chuckled.

"What can I sing anyways? I don't think this chick is the type that listens to the genre I sing to Randy!" Mike told Randy while feeling a little bit hopeless.

"I know a song you can sing, and this artist is a metalcore band too, but this song they don't scream and it sounds really catchy!" Randy said to Mike

"What's the name of the song Randy?" Mike questioned.

"Drown, by Bring Me The Horizon." Randy said to Mike.

"I don't know that song! I don't know the lyrics of it Randy!" Mike panicked.

"Don't worry they got a little tv with the lyrics there to show you, all you need to know is when the instruments play low, you sing low, and when they play loud, you sing loud, that's it." Randy explained to Mike.

"Alright, I'm going to do it, to win that girl over there!" Mike said with confidence

Mike then sees the girl sitting down in front of the stage. Then he takes his last sip of whisky and walks up the stage.

"You got this Mike, I know it." Randy murmured

Mike then chooses the song on the machine and grabs the microphone; he then stares at the girl and smiles.

The T.V above mike shows the song that he had chosen.

_**(Song) Drown-(Artist) Bring Me The Horizon**_

He then looks around the bar and everyone is staring at him.

Mike exhales his breath and the song starts playing.

The drums and guitars starts playing and he starts to sing, not for him, for her.

**What doesn't kill you, makes you wish you were dead.  
Got a hole in my soul, growing deeper and deeper.  
And I can't take, one more moment of this silence!  
The loneliness is haunting me!  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up!**

**It comes in waves, I close my eyes.**  
**Hold my breath and let it bury me.**  
**I'm not okay, and it's not alright!**  
**Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?**

**Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?**  
**Save me from myself, don't let me drown.**  
**Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?**  
**Save me from myself, don't let me drown.**

The girl stares at Mike and she smiles for every word that is coming out of Mike's singing.

Mike's confidence grows bigger and bigger when he sees that smile on her face.

**What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead.  
Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper.  
And I can't take one more moment of this silence.  
The loneliness is haunting me.  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up.**

"_I'm defiantly going to win her big time!" _Mike thought in his mind

**It comes in waves, I close my eyes.**  
**Hold my breath and let it bury me.**  
**I'm not okay, and it's not alright!**  
**Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?**

Mike starts to head bang a little bit and his hair flies back and forth on his head.

**Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown.  
Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown.**

**'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own. Who will fix me now?**  
**Who will fix me now?**  
**Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?**  
**Save me from myself, don't let me drown.**

Everyone in the bar starts applauding and the girl stands up and claps for Mike.

Right as Mike jumps down the stage, she goes up to him and tells him.

"You have an amazing voice cutie!" The woman said.

Mike blushed very hard and replied. "Thanks a lot, I did it just to get your attention." He said shyly.

She laughed and got close to Mike, "want to have a drink with me handsome?" She said to Mike.

Mike then see's Randy all the way back and he gave Mike a thumbs up, then Mike looked back at the girl.

"Sure that would be awesome!" He smiled.

"I'm Doll by the way, what's yours?" She said while smiling

He smiled back and replied, "Mike, Mike Schmidt."

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the table she was sitting at, both sat down and the waiter comes by.

"What do you want for drinks?" The waiter asked doll.

"Red wine please" Doll said.

"What about you sir?" She asked Mike.

"Whisky on the rocks please" Mike told the waiter.

"Alright I will be back with your drinks guys." The waiter said before she left.

Then Mike and Doll looked at each other in the eyes.

Mike could feel his heart skyrocketing in the air and the feeling of love explodes everywhere in his mind.

He smiles and said in his thought.

"_She has to be the one; I can feel this is the perfect girl I've been looking for in my life…"_

"So tell me about yourself Mike!" Said Doll.

"Umm, I'm 24… I like singing… And….I have a job as a night guard… but I studied in Robot Technician." Mike said shyly.

"I can tell you are very shy, I find that cute" She said to Mike "I'm 24 also which is cool" She told Mike while smiling.

Mike chuckled and blushed more, the waiter comes in and serves the drinks for Doll and Mike.

Mike pulls out some cash to cover both the drinks and tip, then Doll stopped him.

"Don't worry Mike, I got my drink covered" She said to him"

"Alright, if you insist Doll." He replied back

Both gave the cash to the waiter and she leaves the area to serve other customers.

"So Doll, tell me about yourself." He smiled at her.

"I'm outgoing, I like to draw and it's also my lifetime career, I loovve comedy with a passion! And I like talking to handsome fellows like you." Doll said while glazing at Mike with her beautiful smile.

"You are one very interesting girl I have ever met in my life" Mike said to Doll while taking a sip of his whisky.

"Awww that's so sweet Mike!" She said while blushing.

Mike see's Randy waving at him and leaving the bar.

"_I guess he has importing things to attend."_ He thought in his mind.

"So what are we gonna talk about since we are here?" She question Mike.

"Anything you want really Doll" He said to Doll while taking another sip of whisky.

"Alright, I will start off" Doll said.

Mike and Doll were having a good time talking about many things together in the bar; it went from minutes to hours of conversation.

Mike was really glad to find this girl to hopefully be with for the rest of his life.

"Can I see your phone Mike?" She asks Mike.

"Umm sure you can Doll." Replied Mike with a nervous laugh and hands her the phone.

She fiddles with it and hands it back to Mike.

"What time do you have to go to work?" She asked.

"At 12:00AM, why you ask?" He question Doll.

"I looked at the time on your phone and it's 11:40PM"

Mike jumped and panicked a little bit. "Damn it! Randy left and that was the ride I had!" He grunts.

"Don't worry I can drive you back to your house, not a problem" Doll said while smiling.

"Thank you so much Doll! Now let's go to my house, I will give you the directions there."

"Ok sounds like a plan." She replied to Mike. Both leave the bar and heads to Doll's car and then he gives her the directions to the house.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

Doll drives up to the driveway of Mike's house and parks.

"Thank you so much Doll, I'm really glad we had a good time today." Mike said enthusiastically.

Doll giggled a little bit and notices Mike's sleeve almost up, exposing his noticeable scars.

"Oh my god! What happened to your arm Mike?" She told Mike with a worried tone.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" He said to Doll and looked away.

Doll looked at Mike and leaned over to his side and kissed him on the cheek, which surprised Mike.

"Whatever happened that time, I'm sorry Mike, but don't worry. I don't care about your appearance, all I care about is what's inside you, what you really are Mike." She smiled

Mike blushed and looked at Doll. "Thank you…I really appreciate you saying that." He smiled and gets out of the car. He waved at Doll and she waved back and drove away.

Mike takes out his cellphone and unlocks it, and what he see's first is his contacts and right in the middle is the one he wanted to see the most.

**Doll**

He goes inside and changes to his work uniform and wears his security cap and grabs his bag, he locks the door and gets inside the car and drives to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

_**14 minutes later**_

Mike parks in front of the pizzeria and grabs his bag from the passenger side and steps out of the car. He locks his car and heads inside, locking the entrance door inside and heading to the office. He drops his bag next to the desk and 12:00AM hits the clock.

Mike didn't pay attention and starts dancing with joy, unaware that Foxy is already out and heading to the office.

Foxy peeks in and see's Mike dancing still, "what are ye dancing around lad?" He asked Mike.

Mike jumped a little bit and turned around to see Foxy and smiled.

"It's a long story Foxy, but all it matters is that I'm feeling very happy now!"

Then Mike starts dancing around Foxy and laughs, Foxy starts to join in and said to Mike, "can't wait to hear ye story lad!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter, i tried my best and make sure to leave a review of this chapter! and again sorry for taking too long. Have a good day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7: Foxy's Incident

**Hello everyone! finally after doing projects and conquering laziness! Chapter 7 is done! im sorry for making you guys wait for that long and im trying my best to make it interesting as possible for you guys! and also i love reading your guys reviews of my story! this makes me wanna do better in writing and inspire to keep on going! Thank you guys! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of fnaf, they belong to Scott**

**like always, leave a review of the new chapter of what you think! And also dont be afraid to ask me questions! I will be happy to answer them and post it on my next new chapters! Have a good day/night!**

* * *

Everyone was roaming around the pizzeria, Freddy sitting by the tables reading the newspaper, Bonnie tuning his guitar, and Chica in the kitchen making pizza.

But Foxy in the other hand…

He was celebrating with Mike about the news, he felt happy for him, he couldn't bare to see the guard drown with sadness in his life.

Even if it's been 2 days since the animatronics stopped hunting down Mike and trying to stuff him in a suit.

Then his phone starts the buzz, it made a tricycle sound when he gets a text. Which he always find it funny.

"Hm? Who is this?" Mike said to himself, he pulls out his phone and sees a text he received, the person that sent it was Doll.

He smiles brightly and unlocks his phone and reads the text.

_Hey Mike, I'm going to be at classy joes tomorrow! _

_Come by cutie, I love to hang with you again ;)_

_-Doll_

He replied back to the text.

"_I will see you soon Doll, you can count on that."_ He sends the text and puts away the phone and looks at Foxy.

"Who was that lad?" Foxy asked Mike

"Doll" Mike answered.

"You going to see her to-"right as Foxy was about to finish his sentence, his jaw almost falls out, leaving it hanging by a screw.

"Ah darn it, me jaw is messed up lad" Foxy said while holding it back on its place.

"Hey I can fix it for you Foxy, since the school I attended taught me well on fix ups!" Mike replied.

"That's great lad! I haven't been fixed ye so long Mikey, the parts and service room is around the main area on the left." Foxy replied.

"Alright let's get to work then!" Mike said, he left the office while Foxy was following behind him, both reached to the main area of the pizzeria.

Mike see's the others also, Freddy sitting by the tables reading the newspaper, Bonnie on stage tuning and playing his guitar, but chica was defiantly in the kitchen since Mike could smell delicious pizza coming out of the oven from the distance.

Freddy see's Mike and waved at him, Mike waved back and both arrived in front of the service room door.

"Let's just hope they have the tools I need to fix you Foxy" Mike said, he sounded with a worried tone, Mike wanted to care for these animatronics, besides he got nothing else to do since they aren't going to kill him anymore. He didn't want to die of boredom in that office.

Mike opens the door and there were spare heads of the animatronics on the shelves, which kind of scared Mike, cause he knows he would have that shoved on his head and his body in the suit if he was still being chased by them.

Foxy sat on the table if he was waiting for the doctor to arrive to give him the news if he was sick or not, meanwhile Mike looked around for a tool box.

A minute later, he found it in the corner next to a cardboard box with spare parts inside; he picked it up and sets the toolbox next to Foxy on the table.

"When was the last time you had a fix up Foxy?" He questioned him.

"Me last checkup was years ago Mike, that's ye same day when they shut me pirates cove lad." Foxy answered, his look on his face was nothing but guilt.

"What happen Foxy? You don't have to tell me if it's too much for you." Mike said to him.

"Ye I prefer not to lad…" Foxy said. He looked at Mike and stared at him with sadness in his eyes and feeling of guiltiness is eating him up inside.

"By the way Foxy… Did you call me Mikey a few minutes ago?" Mike said.

"Yes I did lad, it just popped out that's all" He replied.

"Funny… My dad used to call me by that name a lot." Mike said. He remembers all the fun times he had with his pa. He wishes he can be a kid again and do it all over again.

"Alright let's fix that jaw of yours Foxy, now hold still." Mike said, Foxy stood still while Mike tightens the loose screw and fills in the missing screws, a few minutes later he finally secured his jaw properly.

"Ok now open and close your jaw Foxy, I need to know if it's fixed or needs more tweaking."

He followed Mike's order and opens and closes his jaws 3 times.

"It works lad! Ye are the greatest Mikey! Thank ye!" He came down from the table and jumped for joy, and then he goes up to Mike and hugs him. Mike laughed and smiled "you are welcome Foxy" Mike said

Foxy leaves the room and keeps jumping playfully; Freddy and Bonnie took notice of Foxy.

"What are you happy for Foxy?" Freddy asked

Foxy looks at Freddy and jumps around him

"Mikey fixed me jaw! It works now Freddy!"

Bonnie stands up from the crate he was sitting on. "That's great Foxy! Mike did a good job!"

"I'm going back to me cove now mateys! The captain is back!" Foxy said while running back to pirate cove.

Then Bonnie looked at Freddy and showed a concerned look on his face.

"You think Mike knows what happened with Foxy back then?" Bonnie asked Freddy.

"I don't think so, and let's keep it that way. He should not know about the bite Bonnie… We don't want him to lose our trust" Freddy replied.

Both go back to their usually spots and kept on doing what they left off.

Mike walks out of the service room and see's Bonnie and Freddy, he waves and they waved back.

"_I wonder what happened back then; the curiosity is killing me…I've heard the incident through the phone message but the phone guy never told the whole story of it…"_

Mike walks back to the security office and sits down on his chair; he stares at the tablet on the table.

He sees the power on the bottom right and the time on the top left.

**80% Power**

**1:35 AM**

He sighs and looks away from the tablet, wondering what to do to kill time in his shift, he thinks for about 5 minutes

_Nothing_

He pull out his phone to see if Doll replied, he unlocks his phone and opens up his text, so far nothing, "who would still be up at this time on a Monday?" He questioned himself

_Oh yeah, Me… Because it's my job._

He closes the text and opens up a game on his phone, **King of Thieves**. "Ah damn it, someone stole my gem from my totem…" Mike said to himself, he played for around 10 minutes until he got bored of it and closed it.

"Hmm, seems a little quiet here in the pizzeria…"

The suspicious guard picks up the tablet and checks on _Camera 1C, Pirates Cove._

The curtains were a little bit open, but he could hear Foxy still cheering and singing happily in his precious cove.

"Well at least Foxy is not a threat I guess…"

He switches to the camera to the main area and sees Bonnie and Freddy still doing the same tasks, Freddy reading newspapers and Bonnie tuning his guitar.

"There's both of them, but where's Chica?" He said to himself.

"I'm right here Mike" Chica said, standing next to the security door.

Mike almost jumped from his chair, "Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Chica frowned "I'm sorry Mike, I didn't meant to startle you…"

Mike put the tablet down on the table and looked at her, "It's alright, so do you need anything?" He asked.

"Well, I have an idea of a new pizza topping layout… And I want you to taste test it." She said shyly

"Ok sure, what are the toppings on it?" The curious guard replied.

"Bacon bits, four cheese, and cheesy stuffed crust!" Chica said confidently.

"I'll give it a try, sounds delicious Chica." Mike replied.

"Ok! I will bring it right up!" Chica heads down the hallway and comes back with a slice of pizza on a plate and serves it to Mike.

He picks up the slice and takes a bite from it; for him it tasted like heaven for his taste buds. He ate the whole slice quickly and licked his fingers.

"Oh my god, that was so delicious!" He said while wiping off some crumbs on his shirt.

Chica jumped for joy and hugged the guard. "Thank you so much Mike! I'm trying out new things you know." She said while letting go of Mike.

He nods and says. "That's good Chica, trying out new things can be fun, or sometimes bad." He chuckled.

Chica laughed a little bit, "Well I'm going to head off now, see you later!" She said and left the security office. Mike throws the empty plate in the trash and checks his watch.

_**1:43 AM**_

"Uggghhh, Jesus what else is there to do around here..?" He grumbled.

He looks around and finds a notebook and a pen on the desk, he picks it up and examines it.

"I might as well draw stuff to kill time I guess…" He said to himself.

For around 15 minutes, he drew Freddy and the others on a stage in the notebook.

"Jesus… I suck at drawing…" He chuckled.

He ripped off the drawing from the notebook and taped it on the wall in front of him, and then Bonnie comes by the door and see's Mike.

"Hey Mike, what are you up to?" Bonnie asked.

Mike turned around and looked at him, "I'm trying to do something to pass by time, so far I doodled for around 15 minutes and I'm still bored…" Mike said.

"Oh ok, what did you draw Mikey?" Bonnie asked Mike.

"Pretty much you guys on stage, I can't draw for crap, but Doll says she's a really good artist" He replied. He sits back down on the chair and spins around slowly.

Bonnie's ear raise up, "Oh that's cool, also nice of you drawing us I guess." He said to Mike, he then takes out his guitar out that was hiding behind his back.

"Hey Mike, one of the strings came off on my guitar and my paws are too big to attach it back… can you do it for me please?" Bonnie asked Mike.

Mike stood up from the chair and went up to Bonnie, "Of course Bonnie! Let me have a look."

Mike grabs the guitar from Bonnie and sees the E-string hanging off, he still remembers of how Peter fixes his guitar a lot of times, so he should have no problem attaching it back.

He grabs the string and sets it up on the guitar neck and wrap it in place. He then gives a strum of the E chord and it sounds fine, even though it was out of tune just a little bit.

"Wait this is actually a playable guitar?" Mike said while examining the guitar.

"Yeah it's playable, not everything is a prop Mike, some of them people can use for themselves too" Bonnie replied.

"Then how can you play with those big paws of yours then?" He questioned again.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Bonnie chuckled. "I just do it pretty much, and how do you learn to fix it up by the way?" He said to Mike.

"Oh, my friend Peter was the guitar player in our band and I usually see him fix his guitar and Monica's bass guitar a lot. So I kind of learned it from watching him do it."

Mike gives back the guitar back to Bonnie and sighs, "It's good that I see Randy, but I wonder where Monica and Peter are at, I want to reunite all of my good old friends…" He said while looking down.

Bonnie places his paw on Mike's shoulder and Mike looked up. "Don't worry Mike, I'm sure sooner or later you will find them, just be hopeful alright?"

Mike nodded.

"I'm going to head back in the main area now; you should go see Freddy since you helped out Foxy, Chica, and me. Just to see if he needs some help or have a talk." Bonnie said

"Alright that sounds like a plan." Mike said while he stretches his arms in the air.

Bonnie leaves the office and headed back to the main area, Mike could hear his footstep's clanking down the hallway and fading.

He leans against the wall and wonders in his mind.

"_I wonder if Randy knows about Monica and Peter, if he's still with them, but it's weird that he never mentioned them when he met me…Did something happen to them..? Or did he get separated also when I left? I have many questions to ask Randy about, I just hope both of them are alright…"_

He exhales his breath and gets flashbacks of his good memories with his friends. The good times all together, until he finds out the news that he had to move.

_**May 14**__**th**__** 1999, 3:15P.M at Joes Rock N Burgers.**_

Mike and his friends were eating nice, juicy, and delicious hamburgers at their favorite burger joint they always go to afterschool or hanging out. They will always remember the scent of Joe's signature burger that everyone loves to have their hands on.

**The Almighty Bacon Deluxe Cheeseburger**

Mike was looking at his friends around the table and smiled, he enjoys being with his friends all the time. Randy takes a bit from his burger and gives an announcement to everyone.

"Guys, next week there's a competition in the La Rock Palace, whoever is the best band that played the best in the show will give all $75,000 dollars to each band member!"

Monica almost spit out her drink.

Peter almost chocked on a piece of hamburger.

Mike popped his eyes in shock while looking at Randy.

"Holy crap! That's enough money to get me that car I wanted!" Monica said.

"Yup, and it starts next Friday! So we should give it our best when we get there!" Randy said confidently.

"I'm in alright!" Peter said.

"Count me in too!" Mike said while he shoots his fist in the air.

Everyone stood up from their chairs and raised their fist in the air, showing their excitement and confidence about the competition.

Joe, the owner of the place; walks up to Mike's crew.

"Hey guys, what's all this very happy commotion going on?" He chuckled.

Joe was a friendly person to all his customers, especially to Mike and his friends; he knew Mike and the others for a very long time since he opened up the place.

"Joe! There's a rock competition next week and there's a chance we can win lots of money!" Monica yelled.

"That's great! I wish you guys good luck then!" He said while giving a thumb up.

Joe puts down the bill of the food they've ordered and Mike takes out money from his pocket.

"I got it guys, don't worry" He puts it on the top of the bill and Joe collects it from the table and leaves to the register.

They all smiled at Mike and Peter speaks up.

"Mike, you are the greatest friend all of us ever had, there's one thing you have to promise for us."

"And what's the promise I have to keep?" he asked curiously.

Monica then steps in.

"Stay who you are Mikey, don't change."

He looks at everyone and he smiles and nods.

"I promise."

Randy takes some little cash and leaves it on the table as a tip and all leave the table together. They all waved at Joe and leave the place.

Randy then talked to Mike while everyone was walking back to their homes.

"Mike, you will stay with us in the end right? All together?"

"You can bet on that guys" He said while smiling.

Everyone reached to their destination and Mike walks in to see his mom and dad in the living room, staring at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Mike's father looked at the mother and looks back at Mike.

"Son, I know this is going to be hard for you when you hear this… But we are moving to another state, we accepted better jobs that gave us more wages."

Then Mike felt emptied inside…

_**NOW**_

He walks down the hallway and Freddy was looking at the kids drawings on the walls. It was mostly drawings of a child with Freddy, there was hardly any with Chica or Bonnie, and sadly no kid drew themselves with Foxy.

Freddy heard Mike footsteps and turned around, greeting him.

"Hello Mike, anything you need?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

Freddy scratched his head, thinking for a few seconds.

"I was wondering that maybe before you come here for work, can you bring in some newspapers that aren't 20 years old? I'm tired of reading the same thing over and over again. I want to know what's going on today or the day before at least."

Mike nodded. "Sure, I get papers every day at my front doorstep. I will bring it to you for now on, since I never read it but I get it for free." He chuckled.

"Thank you Mike, I can't wait then! Reading the media is the only thing I can do when I'm not performing for the kids." Freddy said.

Then something popped in Mike's head that he remembered a long time ago when he started working as the night guard.

_The Bite of 87_

He wasn't sure if he can ask Freddy about it, Foxy didn't want to talk about why his pirate cove was shut down, Mike suspects he was involve with the incident, but he's not sure unless one of them tells him about it.

"Um, Freddy. Can I ask you something? I have a question that I've remembered just now…"

"Sure, ask away Mikey." Freddy replied.

"Do you know anything about _The Bite of 87?_ The phone guy said something about that and a dude long time ago mentioned about it…" The curious guard said.

Freddy's ear shoot up and his expression changes.

"Yeah… I know about it… I was going to wait at a certain time to tell you, but I guess I have to explain what happened now. I would take a seat if I were you since it's a long story.

Mike sits on the wooden chair and Freddy drags his chair and sits down in front of the guard. Then he starts talking about the incident.

Minutes go by until Freddy was done with the story, leaving the guard speechless.

"Oh my god… That's horrible… Is the kid alright?" He asked.

"His frontal lobe was badly damage but he is still alive, thankfully. Then after that the boss faced a big lawsuit case against him and he was forced to close down Pirate's Cove forever."

"I feel really bad for Foxy… Being stuck in that cove for a long time…"

"Don't feel bad for me lad." Foxy said while behind Mike. "I didn't want to tell it because I was afraid you were going to be scared of me forever…My processor was acting up that day and I lost control…I'm a monster…"

Mike looked at Foxy for a few seconds, and then unexpectedly he went up to Foxy and hugged him.

"No you're not Foxy; It isn't your fault, I know you didn't mean to and I know from the inside, you are a very good friend that was misunderstood. You don't deserve this." Mike said.

Foxy smiled and had a tear coming down and wrapped his arms around Mike.

"Thank ye lad…Thank ye"

* * *

**If you notice some errors or sentences that were kinda weird, i was tired alot so i made some mistakes and fixed them, but im not sure if i fixed all of it. anyways leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8 It's Me

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter too long to make! I had to go to Virginia for a week and i forgot to bring my work while there, and also i was very busy in school to bring my grades higher than before to finish off the semester really good, but since this is my last day of school, i can finally concentrate more on my story for you guys! I hope you understand and i hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Also make sure to always leave a review for each chapters i post, i wanna know what you guys think!**

* * *

Freddy was surprised to see Mike go up to Foxy like that, Mike lets go and backs up a little bit, Freddy steps in and asks Mike a question.

"Mike, does this mean you completely trust us?"

Mike looks at Freddy and replies. "Yes. I trust all of you now; I'm not scared of you guys anymore." He said while smiling.

Foxy pats Mike's back lightly. "That's great lad! Now ye all can build a very good friendship!"

Freddy chuckled. "Like I said I'm sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want you to lose trust on us and be scared of Foxy Mike."

"I understand, don't worry" He replied. "I'm going to head back to the security office now, I'm goanna try to draw me and Doll together for her tomorrow."

"Wish you de best ye luck matey!" Foxy said while giving a thumb up.

"I say the same for you Mikey" Freddy replied.

Mike nodded both of them and heads back to the security office and rips out another sheet of notebook paper while he checks the time.

**2:03AM**

**73% POWER**

"_I got plenty of time to do this drawing; I hope I make it good as possible"_ Mike said to himself.

He takes out his phone and puts on his earbuds and plays a whole album of Memphis May Fire and singing along in a whisper level, then starts drawing right away.

It went from minutes to hours of drawing and many failed attempts with his lack of art skill. Then finally he finishes a "decent" looking picture of Doll and himself sitting under a tree on a hot summer day.

"Better than nothing I guess, I hope she likes it" He said while rubbing the back of his head. He checks the time on his watch and it is still broken, stuck at 12:00AM, then picks up the tablet and checks.

**5:54AM**

**20% POWER**

"Jesus Christ I spent almost 3 hours drawing?!" He said to himself, and then Freddy comes by the door and sees Mike.

"So are you still doing that picture for Doll?"

"Yes finally, I didn't know I took so much time on this till I checked the clock…"

Freddy chuckled, "Well it's almost six so good luck with Doll today Mike" he tips his hat toward Mike.

"Thank you Freddy, and tell the others to have a good day."

Freddy nodded and walks down the hallway to the main area and Mike see's all of them going back to their positions from the tablet, he grab his bag and checks the clock for the last time.

**5:59AM**

**17% POWER**

He puts away the drawing neatly inside his bag and heads out of the office to the entrance door; he opens it and locks it from the outside of the pizzeria.

He heads to his car and heads inside and drops his bang on the passenger seat and turns on his vehicle to head home.

**10 MIINUTES LATER, MIKE SCHMIDT'S HOUSE**

He parked his car on the driveway and grabbed his belongings to head inside his house. He unlocks the door and immediately notices _changes _in his house.

The walls were fixed; there was new furniture and a little note on the coffee table in the living room.

He walks up to it and picks it up to read it.

_Hey Mike, I got you that stuff I promised you for your house, I'm sorry about Sarah and hope you like the new furniture. By the way here is my phone number if you need to talk to me about anything important, it's good to see you again man._

_-Randy_

Mike then see's the phone number and pulls out his cellphone to add Randy in his contacts. "_I have a lot of questions for you when I have to chance to see you Randy…" _Mike said to himself.

"_I need to know where Monica and Peter are…"_

"_We need to reunite together…"_

He crumbles the note and throws it in the trash and pours himself a glass of water. He yawns and looks around his house, heading to the bedroom to have some sleep since he didn't get much sleep.

He changes his clothing and lies on his bed, putting an alarm for him to wake up around **3:00PM**, since it seems almost 10 hours of sleep is good for him to have. Then he slowly close his eyes and falls asleep.

He slowly opens his eyes, first thing he feels is being dragged by someone in a hallway. He sees the checker walls and the main area, he looks up to see it's Freddy dragging him; he looks behind Freddy to see where he is taking him.

_Part &amp; Service Room._

"Freddy what are you doing?" He asked, but he didn't replied back; he struggles to get off his grip, but it was impossible to escape.

Freddy opens the door and goes inside while holding Mike's arms.

Then Mike sees the rest of the animatronics around the table, their eyes were completely black with a white little pupil in the middle.

Freddy slams Mike on top of the table and everyone grabbed each limbs of Mike.

Freddy and Bonnie got his arms, Chica and Foxy got the legs, no way to get out of their tight grasp. Mike yells at the top of his lungs.

"What are you doing?! Why are you guys holding me down like this!? I thought we were friends!"

Freddy speaks up. "We were never your friends Mike and you left your old ones."

Bonnie joins in. "You deserve what Sarah did to you, because you're worthless."

Mike can feel the sweat coming down on his face, "Why are you saying these things?! Stop! Let me go!"

"No Mike, you will suffer, just like your parents" Chica said.

"And no one will never know you exist." Foxy said.

"NOOO!" Mike yelled, and then he notices someone coming out of the shadow in front of him. And he couldn't believe what he is seeing.

It's Mike, exactly just like him, but his eyes were the same as the animatronics, staring at the real Mike that was being held on the table.

"Well look who we have here! It's the pathetic version of me!" He said.

"W-Who are you!? What are you!?" Mike questioned the evil one.

"It's me Mike, I'm you. I'm the one that is going to torture you in your worthless dream, and I will have fun to see you…Die"

"No! NOO! Freddy! Chica! Foxy! Bonnie! Let me go! Please!" Tears were running down on Mike's face as he begged for the four animatronics to let him go.

But they ignored him, only listening to the evil Mike.

"Now… Let's have some fun shall we?" He snapped his fingers and the animatronics starts pulling Mike's limbs. The pain was too much for Mike; he was screaming at the top of his lungs and breathing heavily.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" Mike yelled out, but it keeps on going and going.

The evil Mike stares at him and laughs like a psycho, he enjoyed seeing Mike screaming and being tormented.

Then the skin starts to rip open, blood drips on the table and the open wound gets bigger from the animatronics pulling.

Mike was crying in pain and the other Mike stands there and watches.

"Sweet dreams Mikey…"

Then the animatronics pulled his limps with all their might, it rips off from Mike's body and blood splashes everywhere on the table and walls.

Mike screamed and opened his eyes; he found himself in his room, face and body covered in sweat and filled with terror. He looks at himself and sees his limbs still part on his body.

"Jesus Christ… What was that dream?" He picks up his phone and checks the time.

**11:46AM**

"Shit…I don't want to go back to sleep after that…" He wipes off the sweat from his forehead and gets off from his bed. He changes to new fresh of clothing, brushes his teeth, and heads to the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

"I guess a sandwich will do…" He takes out some items from the fridge and makes his breakfast. He takes his food to the living room and sets it on the coffee table and turns on his TV. He was watching some news about a man who turned himself in to the police to a crime he admitted, apparently he murdered his imaginary friend and felt very guilty about it.

"And I thought I was the one losing my mind…" He said to himself.

He takes out his phone and opens up his text messages to send a text to Randy.

_Hey Randy, good morning. I was wondering when we will meet up sometime soon, because I want to talk to you about something very important and I need them answered… Text me back as soon as possible._

He hits the 'send' button and the message successfully delivers to Randy. Now all he has to do is wait for him to reply back, meanwhile he has to be ready to meet Doll again.

He plans on going to a clothing store to buy some new clothes to wear at the bar. He walks to his bedroom and changes his clothes and grabs his wallet and keys from the top of the drawer.

He puts on his Converse's and exits out of the house, locking the door from the outside. He goes up to his car and heads inside and turns on the ignition.

Mike drives to the nearest clothing department store that took him 5 minutes to get to and parks right in front of it. He gets out of the car and locks it, then walks inside. They were having a 20% percent sale on all items, which is good for Mike's budget.

He grabs a shopping cart and browses to the shirt section. He takes a long sleeve shirt that had a red lumberjack color to it with the pattern stripes. He also grabbed a t-shirt that had a kitty in space shooting lasers out of its eyes, because why the hell not?

Then he heads off to the jeans section and grabs 2 pairs of black regular jeans, not the skinny ones he has at home. He browses for other things that might interest him to buy, but they have hardly any accessories for him to buy.

He heads up to the register and pays for the clothes he got and heads out of the store and to his car. He drives back home and heads inside to lay down the new clothes he got.

"Ok that's what I pretty much need then… I wonder if Randy texted back."

He pulls put his phone and no message from Randy yet, he thought he might be busy with some lawyer stuff at this time in the morning.

He receives a phone call and the person was Doll, Mike answered the phone.

"Doll?"

"Hey Mike! Listen I'm going to Classy Joes around 4:00PM just letting you know."

"Oh ok that's great Doll! I can't wait to see you later."

"Alright Mike! See you later baby!"

***Phone hangs up***

Mike blushes brightly and looks at his phone, feeling very good in the inside.

"She just called me baby, oh my god!" He throws his fist in the air quickly and puts the phone away. "I should take a nap to kill time…" He goes to his couch and lies down and rests his eyes, and slowly falls asleep.

_Everything was black around where Mike is seeing; there was nothing, no other color other than black, not even a sign of a light. But then something broke the silence. A voice, a voice that Mike had heard before… Evil Mike…_

"_You can't escape from me Mike…. You can't hide… I will always be watching you… No matter where you are… And I won't stop till you drop to the ground…"_

"_W-why are you in my head!? Leave me alone!"_

_Then he laughs and Mike can see a pair of eyes from the distance…The same eyes as Evil Mike has… It stares at Mike._

_Then it gets closer and closer until a silhouette appears in front of Mike…_

"_Funny thing is Mike… This is not what I look like, I'm just making you see that it's a clone of you…I'm not Mike… But This…"_

_Then his whole body is covered in black aura and it changes… A man, security uniform, has a ponytail, has a name tag showing __**VINCENT**__, completely purple with white eyes staring down at Mike' petrified eyes._

"_It's me…"_

Mike jumps up from his couch and looks around, nothing happening in his house.

"What the fuck..? Why am I getting these dreams..? Is there something wrong with me..?" He checks the clock and it shows 3:35PM.

He gets up from the couch and walks to his bedroom to start changing his clothes and heads out to his car to drive to Classy Joes.

Few minutes later arrives at Classy Joes, he walks in and see's Doll at a table. He goes up to her and sits next to Doll.

"I guess you like arriving early huh?"

"Yeah I do, so what's up Mike?" She said while taking a sip of Sangria

"Doing fine, man I need a drink."

"Don't worry Mike, I got that covered for you, your whisky should come in any minute now."

Mike looks at Doll and smiles while blushing a little bit.

"T-Thank you Doll that's really nice of you." He chuckled, and then he remembers something that he did a few hours ago, the drawing. It was a good thing he kept it in his pocket before he left the house.

He takes it out and unfolds it and hands it to Doll, "I made this for you…" he said shyly.

She looks at it and smiles, and then looks at Mike. "This is so cute of you Mike, I love it!" Said Doll while hugging the drawing and blushing.

Mike felt good seeing her smile, appreciating of what he did for her.

"It's funny Mike, because I actually made a drawing for you also." Doll reaches over her satchel bag and pulls out her sketchbook, flipping over pages until she stops.

It was a drawing of her sitting next to Mike on a hill at night, gazing at the stars. Everything on the drawing was very detailed and the coloring was magnificent. Mike was speechless and amazed of how well done it was, and also embarrassed since she did it better than him.

"It looks so amazing Doll; wow I don't know what to say…" Mike said.

The waiter comes in and gives Mike his whisky and walks away to serve other customers in the bar. He takes a sip and asks Doll a question.

"Can I see your sketchbook Doll? I'm curious what other drawings you sketched."

"Sure Mike here you go." She hands him the sketchbook and Mike turns pages of creative art he sees, from flowers to animals, everything he sees he already liked of Doll's work, and then he hands it back to her.

"How long you been drawing Doll? These drawings are outstanding!"

She blushes and replied to Mike, "I've been drawing since I was 6 years old; drawing is the only hobby I will always have."

Mike was amazed and very happy that he met Doll, he can feel his body full of light whenever he's near her, it's like they were meant to be together forever.

They kept on talking and sipping on their drinks till Mike checks on the time on his phone

**9:00PM**

"Shit… I have to be ready for work Doll…"

"Aww…I want to keep talking with you Mike, I'm having so much fun right now."

"Don't worry Doll, there is always a tomorrow." He smiles, and then he takes out some cash for the tip. Doll and Mike stood up at the same time and both are looking at each other at a very close distance, then Mike goes for it.

For the past 10 seconds, Doll and Mike kissed and locking their lips together, feeling the amazing sensation inside them.

Both of them backed up a little bit and blushed and after a few seconds they hugged.

"I will see you later Doll, maybe next time we can go somewhere else other than this bar." He chuckles.

"I can't wait then Mike." She said while smiling brightly, she grabs his hand and both walked out of the bar and inside of their vehicles; they stared at each other for a few seconds and drove away to their homes.

Mike parks his car on the driveway and exits the vehicle, locking the car and heading inside. He goes to his kitchen to grab a bottle of water to sip and relaxes on his couch, turning on the TV to see if there's anything interesting to watch.

For the past 2 hours he's been watching TV until he notices it was 11:00PM, so he goes to his bedroom to change to his work uniform and prepares for tonight. He grabs his bag and prepares a little snack to eat, since he doesn't want to eat another slice of pizza in the pizzeria. Since he had that horrible dream of the animatronics ripping his limbs off, he's couldn't forget that horrible dream, he isn't even sure if he wants to go back. He was afraid that dream would become to a reality if he arrives there. He started to sweat a little bit on his forehead, he takes a deep breath and exhales, grabbing his keys and heading outside to his car and steps inside. Then Mike drives off to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

_**10 Minutes later**_

Mike slowly parks his car in front of the pizzeria and sits there, staring at the place; wondering if he should go in or leave. He does nothing for quite some time until he checks his phone, displaying the time of 11:50PM. He reaches inside his bag and grabs the letter and the photo, staring at it for a few seconds before putting it back in the bag.

He grabs his belongings and heads out of the car and goes up to the entrance door, heading inside and locking it.

"_It's just a dream, they trust you Mike, and you know they won't do that again…"_ He said to himself, and then he goes to the security office and drops his bag next to the desk and sits on the chair, staring at the wall till the clock reaches 12:00AM

_The shift has begun…_

* * *

**If you spot any any errors, im sorry but i tried to finish this chapter quickly so yeah... Hope you enjoyed it at least! don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9 NOTICE (Read plz!)

Notice for the story of "Never Alone Again"

Hello everyone! Do not be alarmed! This is not the end of this story! Im terrible sorry I was to be honest lazy and I had some trouble making up the ninth chapter, but right now atm im working on chapter 9, im so sorry for the incovience! And I hope this chapter will interest all of you.

p.s

secret on chapter 9,

lets just say that things will get very very messy. hehehehehe


End file.
